Birthday Stories and Horrors
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: Wyatt and Chris discover the true events that occurred on the day Chris was born in the form of an annual story.


AN - I don't own. What do you think?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"All right Chris. What story do you want to hear this year." Said a grinning Piper Halliwell. She sat in the Manor's conservatory on her husband's lap to her son, as it was his twenty-third birthday.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on Mom. Let me think." was the smartass reply.

"Christopher! Be nice to your mother or I might have to admit you're my brother!" Twenty-five year old Wyatt Halliwell teased his brother as he shot his parents a grin.

"Stop that, the two of you. Just pick a story Chris. Don't take all year." an amused Leo Wyatt told his middle son.

"Yeah, before your mother gets pregnant again!" joked Piper's sister Phoebe. Two pillows immediately went flying at that comment, courtesy of the witch in question and her husband. Everyone laughed as both Piper and Leo shot her a glare.

"Very funny, Phoebe. But seriously, Chris, come on." laughed Piper and Phoebe's youngest sister Paige, from her spot on her own husband Dan's lap. (Yes, Piper's ex Dan.)

"All right, all right, all right. Now, I want a real answer to this question. No skating around the truth as when I usually ask this question. All right?"

"Fine. Just ask." his mother told him impatiently. Chris drew a deep breath and said quickly

"What was the bad thing that happened on the day I was born that makes Mom cry on my birthday and Dad's, well, if you value your life you won't mention magic or Magic School or anything that has to do with me other than me on that day so many years ago?" At this, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Victor, who had been quiet until now, drew in a sharp breath.

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa? Aunt Phoebes? Aunt Paige?" Chris and Wyatt's brother Tor prompted. The last two in question just shook their heads and Victor told them quietly,

"To tell you that is your parents decision." Everyone looked at Piper and Leo, both of whom were white in the face. Piper just looked at her husband. When he let out a sigh and slowly nodded she told them,

"You want know what happened? Fine. We'll tell you." She drew a breath, closed her eyes, and began the story of so long ago, the story of heartbreak and love, pain and sorrow. The one she had spent twenty-three years trying to forget.

"It started back when Wyatt was only about three months old. That was when the Titans attacked. As one started to kill Paige, a young man rammed into the Titan, which resulted in Paige to not be killed, just turned into stone. We had never seen this man before that day, but have seen him every day since. No, don't interrupt me, boys, otherwise I might not be able to finish. Anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah. So, the young man turns to us and tells us that Leo has been turned into an Elder and that he was our new white lighter and that his name was Chris Perry.

After a few weeks when we had not seen Leo for a while and saw that this man was interested only in the Book, we confronted him. He told us that he was there from the future to stop a powerful evil that was going to come after Wyatt. He was very closed about the future and when asked anything about the future his common response was 'I can't tell you. Future consequences.' Over the months of disbelief and suspicion, we started to trust him less and less. One day I was headed to my office in P3 where Chris was staying and a woman in there that was trying to drain Chris's powers. Over the course of the next twenty-four hours the woman, who turned out to be his fiancée, died, Chris told us that he was half-witch half-whitelighter, and that the big evil he came to stop was Wyatt himself and that somewhere along the line he was turned evil.

About five months later the other shoe dropped, but Phoebe was the only one who knew. She had figured it out on a vision quest. I don't know the details, but it revealed to her the truth behind one of, if not the, major secret Chris was concealing. No, not that he was evil, no not that he was Wyatt, but close. He revealed to Phoebe when she confronted him that unless he fixed what he had broken up, meaning your dad's and my marriage, he wouldn't be our whitelighter for much longer. Why? Simple.

When telling us who he was, he had left out one minor detail. His last name. Halliwell. He was really Christopher Perry Halliwell and Wyatt's little brother but wouldn't be for much longer because Leo and I were still broken up."

With this she took a shaky breath as Leo rubbed her back comfortingly. Chris gave her a funny look and asked,

"So what's the big deal with that? I mean apart from the whole 'Wyatt was evil' bit, what's the big deal?" This time it was Leo who answered.

"Oh, no Chris. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." With that, he picked off where his wife had left off.

"Over the next month to Wyatt's first birthday, Paige found out about Chris, and your mother and I slowly started to at least be in the same room without biting each others heads off." At this Paige interrupted with a smirk as she informed the group,

"Hey, I never would have even found out about Chris if I hadn't accused him of being a pervert from the future." When everyone gave her a weird look she said defensively,

"Hey. What would you say if your slightly weird white lighter told you that your older sister and her kind-of ex-husband were asleep on the couch together because he'd wished they would sleep together?" A scarlet Piper exclaimed,

"HE did WHAT?" At this Phoebe noncommitically replied,

"The boy was desperate, Piper. His parents wouldn't even look at each other, not to mention his mother had a boyfriend, and he had to be conceived in the next two weeks. Oh, and in case you were wondering, while you two were out cold because of the wish Greg came by and saw you two snuggled up on the couch pretty comfy for a couple of exs. That's why he broke up with you. It also probably didn't help that Chris used his telekinesis to make you guys look even more lovey-dovey than back when you guys were in the height of your sickness."

At that Piper muttered under her breath, " I am going to kill him."

At this Leo gave a small smile and said sadly, "Speaking of killing Chris, I guess we can just skip ahead to Chris's actual death.

So now, your mom is about to go into labor at any second, we think we've saved Wyatt, and are at Magic School to send Chris back to what we expect is a good future where when Wyatt says that he's going to kill someone he's just throwing a hissy fit instead of being completely serious. So I go with Chris through the portal, because I had wanted to be sure he got home safe, and we end up not in the future but in an alternate plane where demons are good and Elders are evil. So, we orb down to the underworld just to see if our theory was correct.

When down there we meet up with the Paige and Phoebe from both realities. Theirs and ours. It was while we were there and the two versions of your aunts were fighting each other, unsuccessfully, may I add, that both Paige's get a call on their cell phones because guess who's in labor."

At this, he shot his wife a look, who instantly defended herself by saying,

"Hey, I can't control when I go into labor. Believe you me. Want to blame someone blame Chris." Leo rolled his eyes and continued, his voice getting sad.

"We found a way to get back to our reality, but because both of the versions of all four of us worked together, everything that would normally be a minor offence is suddenly like a murder. Phoebe got shot because she hadn't moved her car out of the neighbor's driveway. So, your aunts go to the hospital to check on your mom while Chris and I check the Book and on Wyatt. Apparently there were complications with everything, by that I mean the pregnancy and Baby Chris, and the doctors were just willing to let her die. Although apparently your Aunt Phoebes raised some hell over that.

Anyway, as I'm getting ready to go to the hospital, your aunts come home and as all four of us check the Book real quick and start to make a plan for getting rid of Gideon, who we had found out was the mastermind and the one to blame for Wyatt's turning, your aunts suddenly walk out of the attic saying they had to go plan a party. Naturally Chris and I ask her why the hell is that the main thing on their minds and Paige tells me that Piper's having a baby and we should celebrate the birth.

Now, naturally because Chris was - is - a really unselfish person he told them that 'there's no need for a party. I'm the baby and I say there's really no need for a party, but there is, however, a need for some major Elder ass-kicking', which just proves once and for all that he was really our kid because only a kid of Piper's would say that."

After seeing the look his wife was shooting at him, he gulped and quickly continued, "I head for the hospital after we snap Phoebe and Paige out of it. I'm on my way to Piper's room when suddenly someone, whom I can only assume can be Wyatt, appears, but this is just Barbas's attempt to distract me because I hear Chris call for me so I immediately orb into the attic where he is and see him on the floor with a blessed athame sticking out of his gut and Gideon holding a sobbing Wyatt.

As soon as I orb in but before I can react Gideon orbs out and I turn my attention to Chris. The next thing I know Paige is standing in the doorway and I'm kneeling next to a bed, I can't remember whose room we had put him in, and he was fading from view, having just died. Ten minutes later I'm in the hospital with Wyatt safely in my arms, Gideon is dead, and the world is back to normal. Then a doctor comes out carrying a gorgeous baby in his arms. I hand Wyatt to Phoebe and," at this Leo shoots Chris a wet smile, wipes away Piper's tears, and says,

"I go into the recovery room or whatever the hell you call it and show him to Piper and have been looking into his face everyday since. You wanted to know what happened. Now you do. And now you see why your mother and I have never told it to you before."

With that he quietly moved Piper off his lap into the space next to him and walked off in the direction off the stairs. "Wow." was the quiet response from Chris.

A worried look quickly passed over Piper's face and she said quickly, "I'm going to go make sure he's okay. Phoebes, Paige, field all the questions, would you?" with that she dashed up the stairs after her husband. But all the boys were able to do was stare after their parents.

Finally Wyatt asked, "You thought Chris was a pervert?" Everyone glared at him and he gulped sheepishly. "Just trying to lighten the mood." With that, everyone went back to his or her own thoughts.


End file.
